The Eleventh Annual Hunger Games!
Hey, I am Kenzen, all of you probablly don't know me... I am not new to Wikia in general but the Hunger Games Wiki is new to me, so lets see it I understand this all... The Eleventh Annual Hunger Games. Each person gets the male and female tributes from 1''' district. You can reserve a district but reservations last 1 day. I'll try to update as much as possible (unless I'm gone). I will do the games themselves. The games will be done in a point of view style, I saw ghost point of views and I will not do those. I will do the best I can, I am an okay writer but if need be excuse my grammer. In the comments for the tributes leave: Name, Age, Gender, District, Skills, Weapons, Strategy, Weaknesses, Token and History. Tributes The Arena The Arena is a circle devised into five basic landscapes, in the center lies a huge mountain at which is where the cornucopia stands. The center is a mountain landscape. The center top is a barren wasteland of ice and snow, the temperature her is freezing (If a tribute is close to hypothermia fire blasts with get them into a new terrain, Polar bear mutts fill this area. Right to the Ice is a field area filled with vegetables and fruit, quicksand and insect mutts (tracker jackers etc.) are lurking about, there are very few trees, there are also streams that run through this area. Left to the ice is a desert, temperature a grueling in the day and freezing at night, there are large amounts of Snake mutts that breathe fire living in this area, there are also lion mutts, despite great tree area to camp in, it is very dangerous, and there is also a lack of water. The largest are is a chain of ten islands that were once land flooded by ocean, swimming skill is required to reach the islands, though the bounty of safety is great on a few of the islands, while fish mutts that can walk on land also patrol (though the fish is eatable after being killed) some of the islands have contact with the force field that kills on contact, poisonous plants are also scattered. The final area is a forest, in the center of the forest lies a huge lake, wolf mutts that resemble the tributes (alive and dead) patrol this area The Uniform A long sleeve shirt (any color) and loose sized jeans held up with a belt, ankle sock and tennis shoes complete the outfit, a hoodie is also an option but can be turned down. The Games: Day One Chuck Templesmith's voice comes up over the microphone, "I would like to welcome you all to the Eleventh Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be in your favor!" POV: Nathan Escher, D7 I know my plan, run. Wait there's a back pack maybe twenty feet from me, do I get it? I hear the gong sound a career next to me head for the thick of the cornucopia, I do it I run for the bag. I am a bit faster that the career quickly passing him. I grab the bag but then Garbardine Tapestry the girl from eight pulls the bag from my hands, she then fall to the ground an arrow in her back, I grab the bag from under her and pull the arrow from her back. Suddenly another arrow jots by me, I grab it to and bead down the mountain, and I see I am headed for a mass of islands, I decided to swim for the nearest mass maybe twenty yards, and I can manage. I will go through this pack there. POV: Star Sun, D4 I saw the boy from seven run down the hill, should I join him, or do I fake my way into the careers, I know the girl from two, Misty shot down the girl from eight. I shiver, I casually run up to Logan Grey the boy from one, I tap his shoulder and he jumps. I am taking a chance, "Hey," I say casually, trying not to make him think I am what I am, and a non career from four. He looks at me oddly, "You in with the career pack?" he asks. I nod and he hands me a knife and a pack as we walk to the fellow careers, I am shocked I did it but I did. Now time to survive, I watch as Frigruti Zarsmorph the girl from ten has her neck sliced open by De'Nada the girl from six. POV: Quinn Orb, D3 I head down the mountain, a loaf of bread, some iodine, a bottle, some wire, and half a tube of antibiotic all in my arms, I stop halfway down to an icy region of the arena I take my hoodie that I asked for at the start and tie it into a bag, I look up at the cornucopia and remember watching as the boy from eleven was stabbed in the arm he dropped all his supplies and mad a break down the mountain, I remember him heading this way, but I don't see him now. If I do, I might have an ally, I wounded ally but an ally all the same. POV: Jay Sparrow, D11 I sit in a small cave with Robin as he takes plants he collected and tends to his wound, the cut could be worse, and he is able to move his arm but the cut was bleeding badly, Robin sighed. "It will be okay," I whisper. "Sure it will," he says and grits his teeth as he applies a red berry juice into the wound he lets out a screech but is quite the rest of the time. Suddenly Quinn the boy from three pokes his head in our cave. I pull a jagged rock from my side and hold it towards him. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you," he says. I look at him strangely, "You want allies?" Robin asks him. "Yes," He reaches into a his bag, that looks like one of the hoodies I sadly rejected out of fear it would weigh me down, how stupid am I. Robin had accepted it, which was smart. After a few seconds Quinn pulls out a half tube of a strong antibiotic, I grabbed it and handed it to Robin. POV: Chris Humperdink, D12 I charged up to the careers, "Where’s my invite!" I basically scream. The current group of careers contains, De'Nada Dreader, the district six female, Star Sun, the District four girl, District One and Two were both there too, Leia Chord was there too, but she seemed out of place. "You didn't get one?" De'Nada said sarcastically, no sooner do I raise a knife I grabbed do I feel the arrow pierce my heart and I crumple to the ground. As I lay in my blood so close to death I watch as Thomas Germar raises and axe to finish me off. POV: Misty Withers, D2 Sad, all of them have to die for my victory; I had already killed the girl from eight, Garbardine what kind of name is that anyways. I look at our small group, I see one member out of place, "You," I say and I point to a girl I remember from district three, she reaches for a sword. "Yeah?" she responds stepping back. "Who are you?" De'Nada says before I get a chance. "I am a born and raised career from district three," She says slowly moving back. Thomas steps behind her and the dumb girl from one moves also, we are encircling her like vultures. Out of the blue she pulls her sword and stabs the girl from one, Zoey is her name, and she lets out a screech, her final breath. Leia is running before I know it Logan and Thomas in pursuit. The round the corner and I hear a scream. The boys return, "Did you get her?" De'Nada asks. Star shivers a little; I put that in my mind as a reason to save her for last. "No but, she was rolling down that hill. She will be in the field within minutes, let the bugs eat her scraped and broken, flesh and bones." Thomas said. POV: Talon Faust, D4 I run my bag on my shoulders Kedzie close behind, "You alright?" I say as we reach Leia from three. "Please," she murmurs as she tries to move her arm to no avail. "You will be alright," Kedzie comforts her, I know she wont, her appearance is gruesome, bone sticking out of the flesh, bleeding, and she had lost all her hair in her fall. "Kill me," she pleads, Kedzie look at me. I blink, a small parachute comes from the sky, "Its knockout syrup," I murmur. I hand it to Kedzie you pour it down a hurting Leia's throat. Leia closes her eyes, I pull a knife from my bag and I wonder what would be quickest for Leia, I put the knife away and I slowly and sadly suffocate Leia. Kedzie is to the brink of tears, I am to too, be honest, and Leia was a friend to both of us in training. I pull the sword she had used and attached its sheath to my belt. "I will use it justly," I said to my passed on friend. POV: Zachary Weathermen, D6 I was down the mountain and swimming before more than one person was dead, now I don't know how many have died, cannons will fire off late but for now I am getting far away. My district partner had wanted to kill me first, it was obvious, and so I got out of there. I had two back packs but full from there feel and a small tent, I hope I have a knife at least. I finally reach a far island maybe a few hundred yards I see a further island up ahead but it is the last thing before just vast ocean and a killing force field, I decide to keep going an hour later I have reached it, It is small about the size of the square at home. I look through my supplies, as the sun begins to set. I find a knife, an extra spearhead, a half loaf of bread, some jerky, what appear to be cheese flavored crackers, a comb, one arrow and a pillow. I set up my one man tent and crawl inside it. through the sky light I see that the dead are mostly female, Zoey Gaurdo from one, Leia Chord from three, Garbardine Tapestry from eight, Frigruti Zarsmorph from ten, and last Chris Humperdink from twelve. I sigh I am tired and hungry, and then a fish walks by my tent. '''End of Day One. The Games: Day Two Through the night no died. POV: Arriana Kellin, D7 The Capitol sent me here to die, I chuckle. I jump over a pool of quicksand, "The field was a stupid choice," I say quietly. Suddenly I hear a rustle, the boy from ten Imaldius jumps and pull a knife. I do the same only the knife I have is a machete, he shivers. He may just be a kid but I have to do it. I swing the blade; in an action movie type scene he dodges it. He throws his knife; it hits my shoulder leaving only a slight cut. "So, wanna play rough," I say and I throw my machete, he has no time before the blade slices his neck open. The cannon goes off. POV: Layna Rye, D9 I slog along in the desert, I think of dropping to my knees and crying, but decide against it. I hear a cannon, Is it Torin, I panic. I slide down a sand dune to find shelter, I haven't slept and I need some rest. I find a small tree and I climb it, when I am high enough I grab a small cracker and nibble it. Getting out of the cornucopia I obtained a small satchel it had crackers, iodine and a bottle, that's it, I found a sharp rock on my way down the mountain. I nod off only to wake up minutes later at the thought of Torin dead, A few hours of restless sleep I have seen Torin dead in so many ways, I am at the brink of it. I hear a voice, its Torin, I look down I see no one. "TORIN!" I scream only to slap my hand over my mouth. "Hey Layna, might wanna shut up," He laughs. "Torin are you there," Am I going mad? "I love-" his words are cut off he screams, there's an earthquake, a cannon goes off. I awake to feel Torin’s hold, "Are you okay?" I say. "Yeah but one more person just got killed," he sighs. POV: Logan Grey, D1 I did it, first kill! I think about giggling but I don't, on the ground lays Scorpius Flame the boy from four. He had been hiding in a snow cap, in the glacier us careers had decided to trek to. De'Nada found him so I slit his throat. We went into the Ice cave that was formed, Scorpius had meager supplies and was lucky we found him or he would have died by freezing to death, I shiver. "Let’s set up camp, there is a spring nearby, and we will be nice and cozy with these winter jackets," Thomas said. We had obtained a large amount of supplies, and burnt what we didn't take. A few hours later I hear a sound, "Hey," I whisper. "Hey lug," A sword flies by me, the wielder is Talon. I pull my own sword and we start a brawl. "HEY," I scream, the others are at the pond, why would he attack? My question is answered quickly, Kedzie runs with five bags she can barley carry. Talon flees, I chase but I am soon tired, I head back to the base and look inside everything we took is on fire except for a small scrap which has written on it, 'Happy Survival!' Before I know what I am doing I grab a fire starter and run from the base. I will be dead if I stay. POV: Robin Miller, D11 "I gotta try," I say as I hobble down the mountain with Quinn and Jay. We left the cave, my arm is infected and my foot is broken, something left to be closer examined. I really am not doing well but snow would help so we decided to head for the glacier territory. As we enclose I hear a scream, and a feel a sharp jab of pain, I taste blood and I see Quinn darts to my back I hear a crack and a cannon. I start to fall and Jay catches me. She is holding tears back, I try to say 'What happened?' but my words are garbled and my words come out more like, "Wets hippond?” Jay begins to talk, "He came out of no where and stabbed you in the back. Argyle from eight, I don't think you make it, your bleeding bad. Quinn took him down." I start to say it and my words come out garbled, "I lave yoi." My worlds register surprise, and I begin to slip away, the last words I hear are Jay saying, "I love you too." POV: Zachary Weathermen, D6 I fry up a fish with a small fire I made with my flint spearhead, "Who makes a flint spearhead," I had discovered it was flint when I dropped my knife on it after fighting a walking piranha and it sparked. I eat and within an hour I am full and then I see a body walking towards the water on the next island over, I see them, I think its a girl. I see her continue and then she hits something and is thrown back. I panic and I head for her I am over to the island in a few minutes and she is no breathing, it is Rhea from Twelve, she is not breathing and her heart has stopped. Without thinking I give her CPR, and she is back. "Your okay?" I ask. "Not really," she responds. I remember her saying she was a bad swimmer in her interview so how and why did she come out this way. "Well how about we set up an alliance and ask questions later," I say. "Deal," Rhea says. POV: Torin Hallow, D9 She lies in my arms bloody, dead. "S***," I swear out of desperation, "He came out of nowhere," I look at Thomas Germar, also bloody, also dead. I knew I had to leave this area the hovercraft would be here to take her away, to take the murderer away. "But, I loved her..." I say in sadness, my anger and furry at The Capitol, the ruthless President Leven. I closed her lifeless eyes, I looked at the minor scrapes on me, "I will avenge you." I slide her out of my hands and I watch her lie lifeless as I stand grab a backpack with thing she and I brought from the cornucopia, along with the dead killer Thomas, my collection was slim as was hers what I had here in the lime green back pack was small crackers, iodine, two bottles, an axe, a journal, and last but not least a piece of flint. I threw the backpack on and headed off out of the desert, I am going back into the mountains. POV: Misty Withers, D2 I stumble along in the desert I see the mountains to my left, more desert to my right and forest to my front, I remember my mentor said something about head for forest if your alone, The careers split after Logan burnt the whole supply leaving us with flint and steel and anything that was un reachable by fire, Thomas out of fury was headed for the desert, De'Nada and Star headed of into the fields and me I went to the forest which required passage through the desert. I am thirsty, it’s hot but the sun is setting and it should cool down. I keep walking when I finally reach the forest I find a thick shrub and curl up under its cover. POV: Quinn Orb, D3 "Jay we have to make camp," I say as we walk through the snow. "Okay," she says quietly. I find a snow bank and I start to dig, within minutes I have a small cave that will fit me and Jay nicely. "Jay," I say, "you gotta think you can still win, still go home." She is silent for a few minutes, then she raises her voice, "But that will mean you would have to die, all but me would have to die! Why would you think I would want that, you’re my friend and Robin shouldn't be dead?" I grab her, I hug her close, "I am sorry but, he is gone now. We can't do a thing." She calms and we slump in the snow and look at the sky, the sun sets and the faces appear, Thomas from two, Scorpius from four, Argyle from eight, Imaldius from ten, and finally Robin, poor Robin from eleven, but suddenly in the distance two canons fire and Logan from one, and Arriana from seven appear. End of Day Two. The Games: Day Three Early Day Three Night Logan and Arriana died. POV: Star Sun, D4 De'Nada stands there bloody I sit there cradling my mangled wrist, a silver parachute falls from the sky in front of me, I grab it to see a very serious first aid kit, I struggle grabbing badges and De'Nada turns and looks at me, I see a huge gash on her face, "De'Nada your hurt," I say. De'Nada walks over, crouches, and hugs me. I hug her back and she starts to cry, I think this is odd from a career but I don't car about it at the moment. We walked up to Logan and Arriana fighting and they noticed us and ran for us, De'Nada fought to protect me after Logan broke my wrist, all in all she was lucky she lived. I sigh and I start to drift off, in my only friends hold. In the morning I see De'Nada has done first aid on me and her self, her gash appears to be over her left eye, it is obvious she will never see out of it again. As we stand I notice a sound similar to a microphone turning on And I hear him, Chuck Templesmith a great grandson of a long faded away Hunger Games announcer, if by any means an alliance two makes it into the final two, they will win, TOGETHER!" he booms. I think me and De'Nada can win, then Chuck is back on, "However, they must attend a feast twenty-four hours from now!" De'Nada gives me a happy look, "we need to prepare, cause by the time we get there we will have no clue who is teamed up." she says and a stand and grab a knife and begin my training. POV: Jay Sparrow, D11 I sit in the snow bank wondering if me and Quinn can win, and I decide we can’t, there are stronger groups, so while her trains I will just sleep. Quinn is chopping away at a chunk of ice with a machete we found missing its handle but he wrapped a cloth around it and it is working I decided to go take a nap and I lay down inside our snow bank. After an hour or so of sleep I exit our snow bank and I can’t see Quinn, “Quinn,” I call. “Quinn is gone,” I hear. Suddenly I see Misty looking tired and almost dead herself standing there, “I was almost dead over in the forest, forced to trek back by that idiot Logan and his accomplice Arriana, So I came back to where the careers split, hoping to find food, a weapon, but I found Quinn, so how about this, you be my ‘ally’ and lets both win or I will kill you where you stand.” I consider sobbing having lost both my allies, but all I mutter is “Bring it” and I pull a sword from it sheath on my belt as she runs for me with Quinn’s machete, and before she can get a move off I swing the blade right into her neck. POV: Rhea Dust, D12 I sit in Zachary's tent, wet a newly dried jacket around me, "So, explain?" he says. "I was being chased by a career", silly me to not learn names of the people try to kill me. "I was forced down the mountain and I was down the hill and in the water before I could even collect myself, I saw a boy maybe from seven or eight also running down the hill, I thought about joining him but he had weapons so I didn't trust him. I just swam, I swam slowly, I almost drowned twice, I just kept going and going, then I saw a small squiggly square in the air so I touched it and bam I was down, but then next thing you know I am with you and we can both win." He looks at me and I wait for his reaction, "I don't want to attend this feast." I gasp. POV: Kedzie Woods, D5 We sat in a tree fort me and Talon we are in the lap of luxury, for the games at least, I think of what it will be like when we get home, together. "So Talon, you want to practice throwing knives?" I ask expecting a no that we are fine as is. "Yes, your lack of combat has been scary. I'd rather you not die at that feast." I laugh and I think about the possibilities that I will die it panics me so a grab a knife and I hold it steady and throw it and a tree limb, and suddenly a tracker jacked nest falls to makeshift floor, Talon takes a bat and hits it far from the fort, and I scream, a few of them got out and flew at me, he hit one of them with the bat and the other two hit me face one in my cheek and the other under my eye. I begin to see sparkly fire consume everything around me and butterfly versions of my friends and family fly all around me leaving sparkle trails as they fly, then I pass out. POV: Nathan Escher, D7 I was going to take weapons and return here for that feast, I may not have an ally but I will have a chance kill. This may be odd for me but I am sick and tired of these games so I will kill if I must. I grabbed my back pack and opened it and I saw a fish jump out attacking my face with its jaws it pulled a chunk of my ears off and I hit it away and grabbed an arrow and stabbed it. I gasped and looked at my pack to see a hole in the back of it. I looked at the chunk of my ear on the ground, "OW!" POV: Torin Hallow, D9 I am sitting at the cornucopia I am waiting for this feast, I am going to kill them all, I am going to go home and I am going to make it right, Layna's memory will live on, I pick through the brunt junk, I find some apples, some arrows, a small army of knives, and body armor, only it's for someone the size of Star from four. The sky gets dark in the next hour, and I see misty from two and Quinn from three appears. I cough and I see a jabber jay in the darkness and then it let's loose the scream of Layna before she died. End of Day Three. The Games: Day Four Through the night four Jabber jays died. POV: Rhea Dust, D12 I stand shivering on the edge of the forest; my ex-ally had the decency to swim me here. I look to the sky an see the blueness of dawn, the feast must me soon. I have to go, I look out at shore and I see an arm fly out of the water, its Zach. Bang I hear the cannon, I scream out and I see a hovercraft appear and drag out Zach who is mangled piranha fish still clinging to him. “That poor boy,” I turn and see De’Nada and Star. “You were his district partner right?” Star asked De’Nada. “Yeah but he wasn’t much of a friend,” I look at the two they look right back. And out of pure desperation I say “Hi, I’m Rhea, want an ally?” POV: Jay Sparrow, D11 I look at the mountain, I begin to climb. Within half an hour I make it up and I slowly make my way in, I see Torin pull a jabber jay off a blade. Me and him were alike from my current observations both wanted revenge, both wanted the win, but I feel this wasn’t him and in turn wasn’t me. Was I going mad? I begin to sob, not out of sadness, but out of fury, what was I doing. Talon looks at me just standing here and he charges at me with his blade. I scream and he just keeps moving, I fall to my knees and pull out a blade I hold it ahead as he charges I move it to my side and he raises his blade, I yell “I’m sorry Robin” at the same time he yells “This is for Layna!” I swing my blade as he pulls his down. We both die in a pool of blood, and the cannons sound. POV: Nathan Escher, D7 I fend the beasts off, giant sharks that walk, I mean really, really! “Shiz,” I say as I jab another one my arrow breaks off in it and I duck as a shark nabs at my head. I leg swipe them and one latches onto my leg it chomps down and rips off my leg is scream and I dive into the water, It stings, but I swim as fast as possible I swim to shore I reach shore and let out a screech I look to my leg to see about halfway down my calf is gone, I look to myself, I can’t win like this, without an ally I die. I pull my shirt off, and wrap my leg. I sigh and scream, “Someone kill me, plea- “ before I can finish an arrow flies into the back of my head. POV: Talon Faust, D5 I shake Kedzie yelling for her to wake, she has been out since the tracker jackers, and after she passed out more tracker jackers came for her she was stung five more times, I worry she is dying slowly, cause she is, I know soon enough the feast will be here, we won’t be there and Kedzie or me will die for the other to win. I look at her she looks in pain, I look at the mountain, I sigh. “Kedzie please,” I hear a breath escape her,”Kedzie?” a canon sounds. She looks more relaxed, peaceful, she is gone, I pack up and am gone before the hovercraft appears. I sigh, my partner dead, me alone, I just want this to end, and soon it will. POV: De’Nada Dreader, D6 I know that the president will change the rules last second, make only one of us win, sadly, I don’t want me to win, these kids deserve some sort of exit prize, whether Star wins or our new friend Rhea, one of them will, win and it won’t be Me. We sit on the mountain top waiting for Talon or Kedzie to show up, we discovered Layna and Torin dead, why they weren’t picked up who knows. I killed Nathan, and one of them had just died. I decide its time to talk to the girls. “So, we all know how this will end right?” I say. They both nod, “With one winner,” Star says. I sigh, as does Rhea. “So who of us will it be?” I ask. Star lets a tear fall, “I want it to be you De’Nada, or you Rhea. “I want it to be one of you, why give your life for me,” Rhea says. “I pull a knife from my bag, after Talon or Kedzie falls, two of us will follow.” I want it to be clear; I will be one of them.” POV: Star Sun, D4 I look at De’Nada a look of shook on my face, “Please no,” I say. “Look,” Rhea points over the edge and Talon are staring at us, he looks down, and he is disappointed all of us haven’t nearly killed each other, I know. I frown and pull a knife I grip it and before De’Nada or Rhea can say a thing I stab myself. I fall to the ground, I look at their shock, I see Talon scream to the sky, why, I ask myself, he doesn’t care. I die within second thinking about the sorrow I have put into those great woman, and that man I don’t really know but I am sure he has a great heart. POV: Rhea Dust, D12 I see a table rise from the ground with three pistols on it, I leap for the table, I grab a gun and fire at Talon, I miss, and I always was a terrible shot. With guns, the peace keeps let me fire a rifle once; I never saw the one who specifically gave me the gun. The gun is empty within six shots I sigh. I grab another gun and throw it to De’Nada who cracks off two shots and Talon falls, but not dead. POV: Talon Faust, D5 I am shot in the abdomen, I screech, I will bleed out unless they die. They won’t. I sigh and yell for them to finish me off. I yell and they walk to me. I know what they will do. “Thank you,” I say, and De’Nada frowns and fires a bullet into me head. The cannon fires, I die happy for some reason, but just happy. POV: Rhea Dust, D12 I look at De’Nada I look to the sky, Chuck Templesmith says in a deep monotone over the microphone, “Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the victors of the Eleventh Hunger Games!” I scream out of joy. De’Nada smiles, and then I look at Star and Talon. I see De’Nada sigh, I ask “What’s wrong?” and she says, “Nothing.” I know it’s a lie but for know I just look at the hovercraft appear and I get on the ladder first and I freeze in place, however, once I am up, I see De’Nada grab a hold but when the ladder is halfway she starts to slip I can see it in her hands. She slips, to her death, I scream, I yell at the guards on the hovercraft, they grab me and hold me still. “Why was she not sealed on?” I scream. I see Emmet Vanderwolf, my district escort he looks at me and looks down. He takes me by the hand and walks me to a small room on the craft. “Rhea look at this,” he writes on a piece of paper and then shows it to me it says that the capitol didn’t want two winners, but were forced after the announcement. The decided to malfunction the ladder with whoever goes on second. I start to sob. He wraps his arm around me and says, “She is in a better place. “ Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction